hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Haruhiryu/Introduction and a question
'ello! XD It's a pleasure to meet you all! My username is Haruhiryu...and this is my first time leaving a blog thing like this so I'm kinda nervous ^-^;;; Anyway...my main point in typing/writing this is I want your opinion on something...'do you think Hawaii could be a Hetalia Nation/Character? '''I'll give four reasons (3 historically related reasons and 1 more economically related) and two negatives(btw...I'm assuming Hawaii is a femaleof Hawaii's biggest sterotype, hula girl in a grass skirt...XP) positive... 1) At one point in history, Hawaii was a country, ruled by a king(or sometimes a queen). This was between the years of 1810-1893. She was also recognized by England and France as a nation. She signed treaties, though like Switzerland, she remained neutral. I know something similar can be said about Texas, it was a republic for 10 years, but Hawaii has lived longer and has gone through more as a nation compared to Texas. (more info can be found here...http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Hawaii...>__< I know it's wiki...but I'm seriously too lazy to search for actual resources...I'm sure a Hawaiian history textbook would have some info...though I don't have one right now XP yes, I live in Hawaii and 2) in Hawaii, there are Hawaiian history classes...most schools{public or private} require it) 2) If you think about it in age...Hawaii(100-ish) is older then Sealand(50-ish)...mind you...I am taking this from the time they consider themselves as nations till their end(at least for Hawaii anyway))...otherwise Hawaii would be closer to 200...simple, she's older then Sealand, so she should have a chance 3) Her situation would be considered similar to Prussia. I know he's '''WAY '''older, but he was taken over by Germany, like how America, took her over 4) (economic...) people luv Hawaii right? I think it would be a big draw/interest for people in Japan anyway...even in other countries too (assuming my assumption of Hawaii as being well loved/liked to be true) negative... 1) Hawaii becoming a nation ruins ANY pairng with America...I assume that becoming a state means marrying Al...I think it would be cute, but any super serious AsaxAl, KikuxAl, and etc fans might get pissed off...(just to let you know, I totally support AsaxAl!)...I don't think Al would cheat on her, being totally into justice and being a hero (heroes don't do that....)...also...I mean Al entered WW2 because of the Pearl Harbor bombing...I assume there is some love XD 2) ...if Himaruya-sensei doesn't want Hawaii as a character, it's not possible for her to become one...I plan to type an e-mail to him about it(so LAAAAAAAAAZY XP)...so it may become a reality...but she might also remain an OC...also want other fan opinions...I asked my friends, and they like the idea...but that's only two people who might be biased... I guess...I'll also include some info about her('my '''character profile on Hawaii)...she would be on the more athletic side(enjoying surfing, swimming, hiking, and etc)...she would be on the shorter side (5 ft...I don't think that's the average women's height in Hawaii, but she is fairly small comapred to most countries)...I think she would have black wavy hair and brown eyes, like native Hawaiians...she would also be good with learning languages(being that there are soooo many cultures in Hawaii, she learned them to speak with her citizens...also due to the amount of non-English speaking visitors, she felt she needed to learn some European languages...like Frenchspeaking Canadians...not really the French...they don't seem to come to Hawaii much...more Germans come compared to the French...btw...I got this statistics from a Hawaii government visitor thingy...if you want proof...I'll try find the document...)...she would also be smarter then Al, since she spent a bit of time in the beginning with Arthur(btw...in the beginning, I've pictured Hawaii and Igi having a relationship)...like Arthur, she can see ghost(I think most people in Hawaii believe in the supernatural, and if not, they at least respect it...)...and finally her human name would be Aloha Kamehameha (might change to Aloha Jones if she married Al though XP)...Aloha has many meanings in Hawaiian, but when you hear the word, I mainly think love...and Kamehameha is from the first ruling monarch, who united the Hawaiian Islands yep...that's about it...so after hearing this argument, do you think Hawaii could become a Nation? Category:Blog posts